Révélations sous terre
by Magu chan
Summary: Après une enieme dispute, Kagome s'en va se calmer dans la forêt. Arrivée dans une clairière, elle se repose en écoutant le bruit du torrent et en regardant les oiseaux s'ébattre dans les arbres. Jusqu'au moment où ... (InuxKag, MirxSan)ONESHOT


**Révélations sous terre**

By Maguchan

Osuwari !!!

Dans un nuage de poussière, Inuyasha s'écrasa lamentablement face contre terre sous l'ordre de Kagome. Ces derniers étaient encore en train de se disputer pour des raisons futiles. Rouge de colère, la jeune fille se détourna du groupe et se dirigea vers la forêt avoisinante.

Kagome, où vas-tu ? lança Sango.

Me promener loin de cet idiot !!!

Fulminant de rage, la jeune fille s'éloignait d'un pas rapide.

Fais attention quand même.

Mais le conseil de l'exterminatrice de démons se perdit dans le vent soufflant sur leur campement. Inuyasha se relevait difficilement tout en grognant tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris encore ? J'en ai marre !!!

Peut être n'aurais-tu pas du critiquer ce qu'elle a cuisiné avec tant de soin ? envoya un Miroku stoïque.

Mais, c'est immangeable son truc. Ca brûle la langue. (En fait, Kagome avait fait un plat très épicé.) Moi je préfère le ramen !

Shippo, Sango et Miroku étaient attablés autour du feu de camp et goûtaient ce nouveau met. Ces derniers regardaient Inuyasha comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas les raisons de sa réaction et surtout d'un air lui disant qu'il était le responsable de tout ce qui venait de se passer. A la vue de leur non-participation, l'hanyo s'assis en leur tournant le dos en continuant de maugréer.

Kagome avançait d'un pas déterminé entre les arbres. Ses longs cheveux noirs battaient sur ses épaules au rythme de son trajet.

Baka Inuyasha ! Je me décarcasse à préparer des petits plats et il me dit qu'il préfère les ramens instantanés. Baka, baka, baka, baka !!!!

Au détour du chemin, l'adolescente arriva au pied d'une montagne où coulait un torrent. Le site était magnifique. La couleur ocre de la falaise contrastait avec le bleu vif de l'eau et le vert éclatant de l'herbe. Tout appelait à la détente et à la relaxation. Seul le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant sur les rochers et le chant des oiseaux étaient audibles.

Quelle beauté !

Ebahie par le cadre, elle décida de s'arrêter ici pour profiter du cadre mais aussi réfléchir. Et les minutes commencèrent à défiler sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Au campement, la tension était palpable autour de l'hanyo. La colère précédente commença à être remplacé par de l'angoisse. Le soir tombait lentement sur l'horizon et elle n'était toujours pas revenue.

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? pensait-il. Il y a longtemps qu'elle devrait être là. Et si elle avait rencontré un youkaï ! Non, je l'aurais senti.

Sango et Miroku observaient les réactions de leur ami avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ils voyaient bien que ces deux entêtés étaient mordus l'un de l'autre. Pourquoi continuaient ils de nier leurs sentiments ainsi ?! Mais leur jeune ami, ici présent, était par bien trop têtu pour vouloir avouer qu'il se faisait du souci. Un petit coup de pouce discret était donc de rigueur.

Je me demande bien où est Kagome sama ? demanda négligemment Miroku. Elle ne part pas si longtemps d'habitude. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas rencontré de youkaï. A moins qu'elle n'est rencontré Koga et qu'ils discutent tous les deux … les yeux dans les yeux !

Les oreilles d'Inuyasha se raidirent d'un coup en entendant les paroles du moine. Cette remarque attisa encore ce sentiment d'inquiétude qui le tiraillait, mais aussi de jalousie. Le démon loup n'avait pas intérêt à mettre ses sales pattes sur sa Kagome. Il se leva alors comme un ressort et se dirigea vers la forêt.

C'est gentil d'aller voir lança Sango.

Je vais juste me dégourdir les jambes. Qu'elle se débrouille toute seule répondit l'hanyo d'un ton méprisant.

Mais, on n'en doutais pas ! ironisa Miroku

Feh !

Une fois à l'abri des regards, ce dernier se mit à courir en suivant l'odeur de la jeune fille. Un mauvais pressentiment l'oppressait et il tenait à la retrouver le plus vite possible (et entière si possible ).

Le soir tombait doucement sur la montagne. Kagome était toujours plongée dans ses pensées. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte du temps s'écoulant. Tout à coup, un rayon de soleil alla frapper un cristal dans la roche. Le reflet attira l'œil de la jeune fille qui regarda d'un air ennuyé la descente du soleil dans les arbres.

Le soleil se couche déjà ! Rentrons avant que je ne me perde dans le dédale des arbres.

En se levant, un sentiment de danger l'assaillit. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'observait depuis la frondaison des arbres. Et cette chose n'avait pas que des intentions catholiques selon elle. Elle vit alors deux yeux rouges se distingués entre les feuilles. Deux yeux qui la regardaient comme si elle était son prochain repas.

Son instinct lui ordonnait de s'enfuir, de trouver un refuge. Mais son regard était irrésistiblement capté par ces deux pépites flamboyantes.

Inuyasha… émit-elle d'un ton étranglé.

Elle aurait tout donné pour voir apparaître la silhouette rouge et argent de celui qu'elle aime.

A ce moment, le démon sortit de son poste d'observation. Il faisait plus de deux mètres de haut. Il ressemblait à un golbarg (Cf le donjon de naheulbeuk). En somme, un être immonde avec des griffes et de grandes dents très pointues (trop pointues à son goût).

Aucun son n'arrivait à sortir de sa gorge et ses jambes avaient du mal à la supporter. D'une main tremblante, elle chercha dans son dos son arc et ses flèches. La consternation s'empara d'elle en se rappelant qu'elle les avait laissé au campement.

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du monstre. Il aimait voir ses proies empreintes à une peur sans nom avant de s'amuser avec elles. Et celle se tenant devant lui répondait à tous ses critères. Il s'élança alors sur elle, toutes griffes dehors.

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

En entendant ce cri, le sang d'Inuyasha ne fit qu'un tour. Son plus noir pressentiment semblait se réaliser. Il se mit alors à courir le plus vite possible pour tenter de sauver Kagome de ce qu'il lui faisait si peur. Il avait l'impression que le temps passait au ralenti. Il atteint enfin la clairière d'où le son venait. La colère laissa place à l'angoisse lorsqu'il vit le monstre en train d'attaquer sa Kagome.

Ne la touche pas ! Si tu touches le moindre de ses cheveux, je t'explose la tête !!!

Hahahaha ! Pauvre hanyo, tu crois que tu vas m'empêcher de la dévorer… Je vais m'occuper de toi en premier si ça te fait plaisir. Mais avant !

D'un seul revers de la main, il envoya la jeune fille heurter un arbre. Sous le choc, elle perdit conscience et s'effondra doucement sur le sol.

Kagome !!!!

Inuyasha se précipita vers elle pour voir si elle allait bien. Avec une douceur infinie, il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et rapprocha son oreille de son visage pour voir si elle respirait toujours. Une respiration régulière s'échappait d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas blessée. Il la reposa avec la plus grande tendresse sur l'herbe et se retourna vers le youkaï.

K'soh ! Tu vas le regretter !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il dégaina le Tessaïga de son fourreau. Les deux adversaires se faisaient face. En voyant le croc, le youkaï n'était plus toujours aussi sur de lui. Une force incommensurable entourait l'hanyo et une rage sourde brillait dans le fond de ses yeux.

Le combat débuta. Les deux combattants se révélaient du même niveau. Des rafales de coup pleuvaient sur les deux « hommes ». (enfin si on peut dire ça)

Kaze no kizu hurla Inuyasha.

La déferlante d'énergie toucha le monstre à l'épaule. Le coup n'avait pas été assez suffisant pour lui être fatal. Sentant ses forces déclinées et sa fin arrivée, une idée de dernier recours lui vint. D'un pas décidé, il s'élança une nouvelle fois dans l'aire de combat mais il dévia sa trajectoire au dernier moment. Il se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers Kagome.

Tentant de l'arrêter, l'hanyo lança de nouveau le Kaze no kizu. Mais il était trop tard. Tout en évitant l'attaque, le monstre attrapa la jeune fille par la cheville et la lança de toutes ses forces vers le torrent. En agissant ainsi, il espérait se donner assez de temps pour échapper au courroux de son adversaire et rejoindre sa tanière.

Kagomeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!

Inuyasha, tombant dans le piège du monstre, mettait toutes ses forces pour réussir à attraper à temps sa bien aimée.

Je ne la laisserai pas mourir ! pensait-il à toute vitesse. Il faut que je l'attrape.

Prenant son élan, l'hanyo la réceptionna avant qu'elle n'aille s'écraser dans les rochers. Mais, sous le coup de l'impulsion, il tomba avec elle dans le torrent qui les engloutit en quelques secondes. A l'abri des arbres, le youkaï observa encore le théâtre des évènements pendant quelques minutes. Mais rien n'y personne ne remonta à la surface. Le couple avait définitivement disparu dans les eaux troubles et agités.

Au même moment au campement, les trois derniers compères venaient de finir de dîner et étaient en train de ranger les ustensiles. Ils avaient tout de même garder au chaud la part pour les deux autres zigotos.

Je trouve qu'ils mettent quand même beaucoup de temps pour revenir.

Ne t'inquiètes pas Sango. Ils doivent être en train de s'expliquer. Je ne pense pas qu'Inuyasha soit assez bête pour la remettre en colère. Ca serait même bien s'ils avaient une discussion sérieuse.

Qu'est ce que tu entends par sérieuse ? demanda Shippo d'un air innocent.

On t'expliquera quand tu seras plus grand, lui répondit Sango rougissante.

Maieuh, c'est pas juste ! Et ben, si vous le prenez comme ça, je vais dormir. Réveillez moi quand ils rentrent.

Sur ces dernières paroles, le kitsune alla se blottir dans ses couvertures. Et en moins de temps que pour dire ouf, il avait rejoint les bras de Morphée. Sango et Miroku le regardaient d'un air attendri. C'est vrai qu'il n'est encore qu'un enfant et pourtant on lui demande de grandir trop vite.

Un lourd silence tomba autour du feu. Une certaine tension était palpable autour d'eux. Au moment où Miroku allait prendre la parole, le bruit d'une branche cassée parvint à leurs oreilles. L'attention était à son maximum. Qui ou quoi était responsable de ce craquement ? Est ce que c'était Inuyasha qui revenait ? C'est à cet instant qu'un éclair rouge passa à travers les arbres.

ahh des humains ! Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir la fille tout à l'heure à cause de cet hanyou. Mais là, ils semblent sans défense (Pauvre gars, il ne sait pas à quoi il s'expose !). Je sens que je vais me régaler.

Furtivement, le monstre commença à se rapprocher sans faire de bruit. L'effet de surprise devait être total et l'action rapide. Au cas où ils soient plus fort qu'il pensait, il fallait agir vite.

Il bondit alors en un éclair sur le couple. D'un coup de poing, il envoya s'écraser le jeune moine sur le sac de couchage du pauvre kitsune. Se retournant, il voulut alors faire de même pour l'exterminatrice. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en rencontrant la dureté de son hiraikotsu.

Sango était blême de colère. Elle n'avait pas sentie l'attaque de ce youkaï et par sa faute, Miroku et Shippo étaient blessés. Décidément, ce monstre a vraiment pas de bol. Il aurait dû rester coucher ce jour là.

Tu vas payer pour ce que tu leur as fait.

Viens je t'attends fillette. Tu ne me fais pas peur avec ton jouet.

C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Hiraikotsu !!!

Le boomerang partit à toute vitesse en direction de son adversaire. Ce dernier se baissa pour l'éviter et se dirigea vers la guerrière. Ce fut sa dernière erreur. En effet, il n'avait pas pris en compte le retour de l'arme. L'arme le frappa dans le dos et le découpa proprement en deux parties bien net. Le youkaï disparut alors en poussière.

Miroku ! Shippo !

Sango se précipita vers eux en courant. Elle dégagea en premier le petit kitsune qui, coincé sous le moine, se débattait frénétiquement pour sortir.

Sango, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

On a été attaqué par un youkaï. Aide moi à l'allonger sur une couverture et va me chercher de l'eau et une serviette.

Une fois, le déplacement achevé, l'exterminatrice posa une serviette mouillée sur le front du blessé. Elle ne quittait pas son visage des yeux et se sentait responsable de son état.

Dis ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

Non, il ne va pas tarder à reprendre connaissance. Ce n'est pas grave et nous sommes en sécurité maintenant. Va te reposer, je veille sur vous deux.

Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas d'aide !

Non, ça va.

Je vais faire le guet avec Kirara alors.

Si tu veux.

Shippo se posta quelques mètres plus loin avec le petit animal. Mais le sommeil le conquit en un rien de tant. Et le duo s'endormit dans les « bras » l'un de l'autre. Sango l'observa avec un petit sourire en coin et se reconcentra sur le malade.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Miroku ouvrit les yeux. Tout en se tenant la tête, ce dernier se releva lentement et s'assit en tailleur à côté de Sango.

Oula, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un cheval au galop. J'ai la tête comme une pastèque.

Ne fais pas trop de mouvements. Prends le temps de te rééquilibrer.

Ca va aller. Tu n'as rien surtout !

Le regard que posa le moine sur la jeune femme était dénué de toutes mauvaises pensées. De l'inquiétude se lisait même. Ce qui ne laissa pas de glace la chasseuse rougissante. Chacun se perdait dans les yeux de l'autre. (manque plus que les violons et on pourrait se croire dans la belle et le clochard !)

Le cœur de Sango battait à tout rompre. Bien sur, elle éprouve des sentiments pour ce jeune homme. Mais lui, que ressent il pour elle ? Son attitude était le plus souvent ambigu et elle ne savait pas à quoi s'en tenir.

Je …

Chhuuutttt dit Miroku en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres

De ses lèvres, il glissa le long de son visage et de son cou tout en ne la quittant pas des yeux. Son souffle était rauque et la distance les séparant diminuait critiquement.

Houshi sa…ma…

Quel est le meilleur moyen pour faire taire une femme ? Le moine scella les lèvres de la jeune femme en posant les siennes dessus.

Sango était sous le choc. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de ça. Se laissant aller, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha du torse musclé de Miroku.

Sentant que Sango ne le rejetait pas, il décida d'approfondir le baiser tout en enlaçant la jeune fille. La température montait autour du couple. Rompant le baiser pour pouvoir reprendre leur souffle, il ne se quittait toujours pas du regard.

Aucune place pour les mots en cet instant, seul l'éclat au fond de leurs yeux suffisait car il était un livre ouvert sur leurs cœurs. Les barrières une fois tombées, qui pouvait les empêcher de se rendre compte de cette tendresse, de cet amour, réciproque ?

Lisant dans son âme, l'exterminatrice trouva la réponse qu'elle cherchait. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quelque chose, elle lui retourna son baiser encore plus fougueusement. Le cœur battant et la raison laissant place à la folie des sentiments, le couple se serrait de plus en plus fort, les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes. Sous le coup de l'élan, ils se retrouvèrent étendus l'un sur l'autre (presque mode lego system ). De longues caresses et de la tendresse accompagnaient le début de leurs ébats. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva (Si vous avez des réclamations, je suis à votre écoute ).

Le fort courant emportait vers le fond du torrent les deux corps enlacés. Le jeune hanyo mettait toutes ses forces pour les remonter à la surface. Cependant, ses efforts se révélaient vains.

Il faut que je la sauve. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir dans de telles conditions. Ka…go…me…

Tout allait si vite. Une lame de fond les projeta tout à coup violemment contre les parois d'un tunnel.

Je ne dois pas abandonner. Il faut que je la sauve !!!

A l'instant où tout semblait perdu, les deux jeunes gens émergèrent dans une sorte de grotte. Complètement épuisé, mais tenant toujours Kagome dans ses bras, Inuyasha commença à nager autour de la grotte en essayant de trouver un endroit au sec. Sentant le sol remonté sous ses pieds, il se hissa péniblement sur la terre ferme et allongea à ses côtés le corps inerte de la jeune fille.

Un souffle rauque s'échappait de sa gorge. Tout son corps n'était que bleus et bosses. Aucun centimètre carré de peau n'avait été épargné par la fureur du courant.

Kagome … keuf keuf ! Kagome ! Tu m'entends ?!

L'obscurité régnait dans la grotte et seul le bruit de l'eau s'écrasant sur les parois venait briser le silence. Tout doucement, l'hanyo attira Kagome dans ses bras et vérifia que cette dernière respirait toujours. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement lorsqu'il sentit son souffle léger et entendit les faibles battements de son cœur.

Allez Kagome réveille toi ! Il faut que tu restes avec moi !

Pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, le jeune homme la cala le long de lui dans le haut de son veste. Délicatement, il posa sa tête sur la sienne tout en continuant de l'enlacer.

Il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour sortir d'ici. Si au moins on avait de la lumière. K'soh si seulement …

Keuuf theu theu

Kagome ! Kagome ! Ca va ?

Inu…yasha Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Je …

Non, ne bouge pas ! Repose-toi un peu. Le youkai de tout à l'heure t'a assommé puis il s'est emparé de toi et t'as lancé dans le torrent.

Et tu as sauté pour me sauver … Pourquoi ?

Une atmosphère lourde et pesante s'était abattue sur le jeune couple. Inuyasha ne savait plus où se mettre. Devait-il lui révéler ses sentiments ou continuer de se taire ? Aurait-il le courage d'entendre sa réponse ? Et si elle le repoussait, comment réagirais t-il ?

Inuyasha ?!

Je … J'ai… parce que…

Que répondre ? Tout allait si vite dans sa tête. Kikyo ou Kagome ? Pourquoi avait il utilisé le terme de bien aimé en voyant Kagome aux mains de l'ennemi ?Ne voulait il pas avouer ses sentiments simplement à cause de la peur d'être blesser une nouvelle fois ? Le silence régnait. Resserrant son étreinte, Inuyasha murmura délicatement à son oreille.

Parce que je … t'aime.

Elle était sous le choc, comme si elle avait été frappé par la foudre. Elle n'espérait plus entendre un jour ces mots pensant que son cœur ne voyait que Kikyo. Sentant l'odeur salé des larmes, le jeune homme commença à paniquer.

Kagome, mais tu pleures. Tu as mal quelque part. Tu…

Il ne finit jamais cette phrase coupé par les lèvres de la jeune femme posée sur les siennes. Toutes ses craintes d'être rejeté s'envolèrent en un instant. Aussitôt, il répondit à son baiser en la serrant contre son cœur. En cet instant, la terre pouvait s'effondrer sous leurs pieds, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Enfin, ils n'étaient plus seuls. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le temps n'existait plus.

Inuyasha, je t'aime aussi. Cela fait si longtemps. Je m'étais fait à l'idée que tu aimais Kikyo et que je n'étais qu'un détecteur de fragment pour toi. Je…

Chuuuutttt ! Ne dis pas ça. Ce n'est pas vrai.

Inuyasha !

La jeune fille jeta ses bras autour de son cou et le fit basculer sur le sol sableux. Rougissants, les deux jeunes gens se regardaient dans les yeux (enfin dans la direction de leurs visages car il fait noir, je vous rappelle ).

Excuse moi, je… bafouilla Kagome tout en tentant de se relever.

Non, reste ! dit-il en la retenant par le bras. Kagome, veux tu te lier à moi pour le restant de tes jours ? Veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Enfin, il avait réussi à lui dire. Tendu, il attendait sa réponse.

…. (long silence de réflexion) Oui, bien sur ! répondit elle les yeux embués par des larmes de joie.

Tendrement, l'hanyo passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en l'attirant le long de sa poitrine. Tout en douceur, il prit son visage et embrassa ses lèvres si désirées. La couvrant de baiser, il descendit le long de son cou. Il était chaviré par le parfum de sa peau, par sa contact, par tout son être, il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : ne faire qu'un avec elle, atteindre l'harmonie parfaite.

Il existe une tradition chez les youkais, je dois te marquer. Tu es toujours sure de ton choix ?

Oui, je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Je suis à toi pour l'éternité.

D'un léger coup de griffe, il entailla le cou de sa promise. Quand le sang perla, il entreprit de le laper. Désormais, plus personne ne pourra les séparer. Les caresses continuèrent et s'intensifièrent. Tout disparaissait petit à petit autour d'eux en même temps que le plaisir augmentait. Le désir de tout donner à l'autre les étouffait. Au moment où leurs corps et leurs cœurs ne firent plus qu'un, ce fut comme s'ils avaient enfin trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis toujours, la moitié manquante de leur âme.

Un papillon jouait sur le nez de l'hanyo endormi. Sentant quelque chose le chatouiller, il se réveilla pour chasser l'importun d'un revers de main. Sentant un poids sur son épaule, il tourna la tête pour trouver Kagome endormie dans ses bras, un sourire courant sur ses lèvres.

Kagome, mon amour, réveilles toi.

Huuuuuuummmmm non je veux dormir…

Non, il nous faut rentrer.

Ouvrant les yeux, elle se perdit dans ceux couleur d'ambre de l'homme de sa vie. Ce que la vie pouvait être belle. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus en cet instant ? Elle ne revenait toujours pas de la nuit merveilleuse qu'elle venait de passer.

Oui, tu as raison. Ils doivent s'inquiéter dit elle avec un rire pétillant. Bon, une nouvelle journée à la recherche de fragments s'ouvre à nous. Allez debout !

Trouvant une sortie à travers le plafond de la grotte, ils retrouvèrent la verte et calme forêt. C'est donc main dans la main et les yeux dans les yeux que le jeune couple retourna auprès de leurs amis. Désormais, rien ne pourrait plus les séparer. Il était elle et elle était lui. Et cet amour aussi fort que le diamant durera jusqu'à la fin des temps.

FIN


End file.
